


New Stars

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Gen, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Mojo sends Spiral to capture the X-Men for high ratings, but nothing goes as planned. Poor Major Domo is having his own problem with Minor Domo always shutting down.





	

I don’t own X-Men characters.

Mojo scowled as he paced by a wall of television screens. He focused on Spiral and Major Domo with Minor Domo. ‘’I must find a way to increase television ratings. Longsnot…’’

Major Domo spoke. ‘’That’s Longshot,’’ he said.

‘’Right. Right. Longshot is gone now. The biggest star in my world flees recently. Ratings will drop without him,’’ Mojo said. He stopped pacing and smiled at the trio. He saw worry in their eyes. ‘’Perhaps you three will be my new stars.’’

Minor Domo trembled before she paced and flailed. ‘’A star? What should I wear? How should I act in front of the camera? Decisions! Decisions! Ohhh! Millions of aliens will see me! Not good!’’ Minor Domo began to short circuit. She deactivated and collapsed.

Major Domo began to roll his eyes. *My feminine counterpart should cease imagining terrible things.* He reached under her head and pressed a button on it. He viewed her standing.

Minor Domo smiled. ‘’What were we discussing again?’’ she asked.

Major Domo rolled his eyes again. He viewed the X-Men relaxing near their home on the wall of television screens. His expression was currently one of interest. ‘’Perhaps the X-Men can be our new stars. They will replace Longshot,’’ he said. He glanced at Mojo’s sudden smile.

‘’I remember the X-Men. They always cause ratings to increase when they’re in television programs. Other aliens love viewing the different abilities of the X-Men.’’ Mojo scowled again. ‘’The X-Men always flee and return to their world.’’ He turned to Spiral.

‘’You! Capture the X-Men. Make sure they don’t flee this time.’’

Spiral frowned. *I loathe the sound of Mojo’s voice. I loathe him always ordering me around. I loathe him in general* she thought.

Spiral moved all six arms at the same time. Six energy beams emerged from her hands. They combined to form a portal. Spiral stopped gesturing. She walked through the portal before it closed. She stepped out of another portal after it opened near the X-Men.

Mojo’s enemies gasped the minute they recognized Spiral.

‘’You are going to be Mojo’s new stars.’’ 

Scowling, Rogue flew to Spiral with her arms stretched in front of her and her hands forming fists. Her eyes became wide after her enemy teleported to one side. 

All six arms writhed another time. Energy beams emerged from every palm. They struck the X-Men and teleported them to Mojo’s world. She entered the portal before it closed.

After walking out of the portal, Spiral found herself by the television screen wall. She viewed it closing. Spiral smiled as the shocked X-Men stood near Mojo and Minor Domo with Major Domo.

‘’My new slaves… errr stars!’’ Mojo said during a new smile. 

‘’We’ll never be your new stars, Mojo!’’ Jean Grey said as she scowled at him. 

Worry filled Minor Domo’s eyes again. She ran back and forth several times. ‘’The X-Men are going to attack us. I just know it. There are so many of them.’’ After shutting down another time, Minor Domo fell near Mojo.

Frowning again, Spiral focused on the X-Men. She dodged Jean Grey’s telekinetic blast. She looked from the X-Men to Mojo. *I loathe Mojo in general* Spiral thought. After gesturing another time, she caused energy blasts to contact the X-Men. She viewed them being teleported to their home. 

Mojo gasped as his eyes widened. ‘’My stars! Gone!’’ Mojo’s scowl returned. He trembled with rage. ‘’SPIIIRAAAL!’’ 

*I should activate Minor Domo again* Major Domo thought as he focused on her. He was worried again after he remembered her always imagining terrible things. He recalled her always flailing and running. *Maybe later.* 

 

The End


End file.
